Opposites Attract
by UmiWoMiteita
Summary: I Got Nerve. Hannah Montana. This is the first story I have managed to successfully upload onto FanFiction. It's song fiction romance between the rich Minto Aizawa and the poor Yoshi Okayama who I created myself out of complete boredom.


**Opposites Attract.**

_**We haven't met...**_

_**And that's okay...**_

_**Cause you will be asking for me one day...**_

_**Don't want to wait...**_

_**In line...**_

**He had black hair full of fleas. He had brown eyes full of innocence. She had blue hair full of soap. She had brown eyes full of arrogance. Their eyes met. He was poor, she was rich, yet they had never met before. He loved her, she hated him, yet they don't even know eachother. Yoshi Okayama. Minto Aizawa. Two completely different people with a connection they have yet to discover.**

_**The moment is mine believe me...**_

**''What are you staring at, peasant?!'' Her blue hair was tied into two circular buns, her eyes fixed on the boy. ''Nothing really, I almost mistakened you for my grandmother.'' His hair was messy, his eyes locked within hers. ''I'll get my lawyer on you!'' She judged him instantly by his appearance and first words before getting to know him. ''My grandmother is dead.''**

_**Don't close your eyes...**_

_**Cause it's a chance worth takin'...**_

_**And I think that I can shake you...**_

**''Gomen nasai...'' They were both shocked by her words yet she didn't seem to care about keeping a reputation anymore. He was just a peasant. She looked away before being hypnotised by his eyes. ''It's okay...'' He thought there was a chance, a chance for them to be together. He thought he could change her. He thought it was love. ''What's your name, peasant?'' She was cruel to the poor and treated the rich like royalty. She didn't think he liked her but that was all about to change soon. He watched her everyday on her journey home and she didn't even notice a thing. ''My name is Yoshi Okayama, I assume yours is Minto Aizawa. Am I right?''**

_**I know where I stand...**_

_**I know who I am...**_

_**I would never run away when life gets bad, it's...**_

_**Everything I see...**_

_**Every part of me...**_

_**Gonna get what I deserve...**_

_**I got nerve...**_

**''How do you know my name?!'' She felt a slight blush creep onto her cheeks. She could almost hear her heart beating. Did she have an admirer? ''I watch you when you do your performances, I watch you on your journey home.'' He wanted to so badly express his feelings towards her but doubted she would return them. Even if she did, it would probably be to impress her friends. But he wouldn't mind, as long as he got to be with her. ''Arigato but isn't that stalking, peasant?''**

_**Electrified, I'm on a wire...**_

_**Getting together we're on fire...**_

_**What I said you heard...**_

_**Now I got you spinning...**_

**''I have told you that my name is Yoshi Okayama, so please call me Yoshi.'' Maybe if he kept this conversation going for a while she might get to know the real him. Not judge him by his appearance and first words. Do opposites really attract? ''I can't do that, Okayama-kun!'' She mentally slapped herself. She's starting to sound like a shy Retasu Midorikawa and a ditzy Ichigo Momomiya rolled into one. Is this love at first sight? ''Why not?''**

_**Don't close your mind...**_

_**The words I use are open...**_

_**And I think that I can show you...**_

**''Because you're a peasant and we assign boys by their last names!'' Wanting to get away she backed away. She was going to turn around and run, but couldn't pull herself to do it. Did she love him already? ''You can't just judge a person by their cover?!''**

_**I know where I stand...**_

_**I know who I am...**_

_**I would never run away when life gets bad, it's...**_

_**Everything I see...**_

_**Every part of me...**_

_**I know I can change the world, yeah, yeah, yeah...**_

_**I know what you like...**_

_**I know what you think...**_

_**Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's...**_

_**Everything I see...**_

_**Every part of me...**_

_**Gonna get what I deserve...**_

_**I got nerve...**_

**''Hai, I can!'' She turned around and tried to run but was stopped by him. She was turned to face him in the eye. She closed her eyes tightly. ''Damnit...'' Why did she talk to him in the first place? If she didn't like him at all she would of grunted and walked away in elegance. Maybe this was love... ''Before you go, I want to tell you something that you may never return...''**

_**You need to discover...**_

_**Who can make you feel free...**_

_**And I need to uncover...**_

_**The part of you that's reaching out for me, hey...**_

**''I... I love you Minto Aizawa.'' He turned away and began to walk across the streets to sleep on a bench or something. She called for him because she too felt the same way now. She was hypnotised by his charms but didn't understand how.**

_**I know where I stand...**_

_**I know who I am...**_

_**I would never run away when life gets bad, it's...**_

_**Everything I see...**_

_**Every part of me...**_

_**I know I can change the world, yeah, yeah, yeah...**_

_**I know what you like...**_

_**I know what you think...**_

_**Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's...**_

_**Everything I see...**_

_**Every part of me...**_

_**Gonna get what I deserve...**_

_**I got nerve...**_

**''I guess... Peasant... Okayama-kun... Damnit Yoshi, I love you too. Don't ask why though!''**

_**I'm what you like...**_

_**I'm what you need...**_

_**I've got nerve...**_

_**I'm what you want...**_

_**I'm what you need...**_

**She did what she had to do. She pulled him until their lips touched and kissed him. She than ran down the streets towards her mansion. ''Wow... Her name is exactly what I'm tasting right now, Mint.''**

_**I know what you like...**_

_**I know what you think...**_

_**Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's...**_

_**Everything I see...**_

_**Every part of me...**_

_**Gonna get what I deserve...**_

**''Damnit Minto, never do that again to yourself!'' She pressed the button at her gate and was allowed to enter her own property. She walked in and cheered. She's in love, she's in love, she's in love!**

_**I got, I got nerve...**_

**So opposites truly do attract.**


End file.
